


[Podfic] Don't Break My Android Heart

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 02:18:13, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>In the not-too-distant future, Bressie is a sculptor on a routine trip to gather materials for his new project. He finds a malfunctioning high-end bot and decides to take it home, but ends up getting much more than he bargained for. Together with his group of friends, Bressie navigates the ins and outs of his mysterious discovery, and finds himself falling for the droid despite everything he thought he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Don't Break My Android Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Break My Android Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219678) by [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/pseuds/balefully). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1wNAG3B)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1qKfdWm)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-break-my-android-heart)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

NESSIE!!!!! Everybody let Nessie into your lives. It's for your own good. I've been wanting to record some Nessie for awhile now, and then I brought it up to Lucy at Wincon, and then she requested I do the thing. Thanks to her for permission to record! Art is by the lovely [bunnymcfoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymcfoo/pseuds/bunnymcfoo). Thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
